


Faded

by Rota



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Sad Ending, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Suona la sveglia e Langa apre subito gli occhi, in un buio artificiale che inghiotte ogni forma e ogni colore. La sensazione di morbidezza e calore lo avvolge come le coperte, gravità sostenuta dal materasso alto.Conoscendo l’ambiente, sa come muoversi senza per questo sbattere contro comodini o la testiera del letto; messosi seduto, recupera le ciabatte e va alla finestra per alzare l’oscurante e guardare un cielo sereno, privo di nuvole. Assottiglia lo sguardo quando viene colpito dai raggi solari di quell’alba stanca e sbadiglia piano, inalando aria pulita.Quel posto gli è ancora così estraneo: tra le case basse e il profumo del mare che viene da lontano si perde e non si ritrova affatto.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 3





	Faded

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suona la sveglia e Langa apre subito gli occhi, in un buio artificiale che inghiotte ogni forma e ogni colore. La sensazione di morbidezza e calore lo avvolge come le coperte, gravità sostenuta dal materasso alto.  
Conoscendo l’ambiente, sa come muoversi senza per questo sbattere contro comodini o la testiera del letto; messosi seduto, recupera le ciabatte e va alla finestra per alzare l’oscurante e guardare un cielo sereno, privo di nuvole. Assottiglia lo sguardo quando viene colpito dai raggi solari di quell’alba stanca e sbadiglia piano, inalando aria pulita.  
Quel posto gli è ancora così estraneo: tra le case basse e il profumo del mare che viene da lontano si perde e non si ritrova affatto. Sente, come ogni mattina, quello straniamento che grava su ogni gesto e mette la distanza con tutto ciò che lo circonda – non c’è nulla che lo colleghi alla realtà, né persona né oggetto né idea. Come la neve copre ogni cosa, così un’insensibilità latente, che comprende tutto il suo percepire.  
Sente di sfuggita sua madre chiamarlo dalla cucina, dice che la colazione è pronta. Sbadiglia ancora e socchiude le ante della finestra, perché si cambi l’aria della stanza.  
Sulla tavola già apparecchiata spicca un piatto pieno di pancake e una tazza di tè ancora fumante. La donna finisce di pulire i fornelli prima di raggiungerlo, con il grembiule bianco ancora addosso. Ha in mano il barattolo dello sciroppo d’acero che gli passa non appena lo vede riempirsi il piatto della propria porzione: è difficile abituarsi a una nuova dieta all’improvviso, ma basta davvero poco per avere rassicurazioni basilari da vecchie abitudini. Langa ha persino smesso di trovare sgradevole lo sciroppo, troppo dolce per i suoi gusti canadesi, e ha iniziato ad apprezzare molto di più il tè locale.  
Sua madre lo guarda sempre con un sorriso in viso, contenta che abbia appetito. Si volta verso il comodino di fianco al tavolo e manda un bacio al volo alla fotografia del marito prima di cominciare a parlare con Langa. Sarà una giornata molto impegnativa, perché a lavoro c’è un’importante riunione con tutti i responsabili; il nuovo impiego le dà molte soddisfazioni ed è stimolante, anche quando arriva poi a casa distrutta giusto in tempo per fare la cena.  
Chiede a Langa se sia preparato per cose di scuola, gli ricorda di portarsi anche il dizionario bilingue tra giapponese e inglese per il compito in classe che dovrà fare, e gli dice anche di aver comprato un ombrello piccolo adatto al suo zaino, sempre utile a ogni evenienza. Suo figlio si limita ad annuire, masticando i pancake con incredibile gusto; occhi spenti, voce sottile.  
L’ultimo sorso di tè e Langa si alza dal tavolo.  
-Grazie.  
Poco altro ancora in quella routine stantia. Lavarsi faccia e denti per darsi una parvenza di ordine, cercare di pettinare i capelli lunghi ai lati della testa, e poi i capi puliti della divisa scolastica, le scarpe e i guanti, per abitudine.  
Sul ciglio della porta d’ingresso, saluta la donna come sempre, guardandola a malapena da oltre la spalla.  
-Ci vediamo stasera.  
Interpretata come riservatezza, sua madre gli sorride e lo lascia andare, immobile ancora quando la porta si chiude dietro di lui – come una statua di sale.  
  
  
Non sa dire il perché, ma alza il viso quasi di scatto: l’angolo del suo occhio ha notato qualcosa di rosso in movimento. Guardando meglio, però, non c’è davvero nulla, se non un uccellino pigro sopra il guardrail di metallo.  
L’autobus arriva, fermandosi a pochi metri da lui, e Langa non può farlo attendere troppo. Si sistema lo zaino sulla spalla e sale per i pochi gradini, mentre lo sportello si chiude dietro di lui.  
Pochi sedili occupati, si siede sul primo posto libero e si appiccica al finestrino, facendo vagare lo sguardo in modo da potersi distrarre abbastanza.  
Gli scorrono immagini che ha già visto, ma che non ha saputo ancora conoscere. C’è una strada in discesa, una curva perfetta su cui le ruote del veicolo scivolano perfettamente e prendono un poco di velocità, almeno fino alla fermata successiva. Langa sente il rumore del vento anche dietro il vetro, lo vede mentre scuote le fronde degli alberi che costeggiano la carreggiata e lo immagina veloce che graffia il viso, su una pelle congelata dal freddo – e a quel punto il ricordo del silenzio lo inghiotte di nuovo, all’improvviso. Per fortuna il motore dell’autobus scoppia in un rombo profondo, rilasciando una nube nera di gas di scarico, prima di partire verso la propria meta, e Langa riesce a tornare alla realtà.  
Altre case; la strada si fa un poco piatta, corre a ridosso del mare per diversi metri. La superficie dell’acqua rifrange e riflette la luce dorata del sole, fattosi appena più alto nel cielo, e viene scossa da piccole onde irregolari, in un virtuosismo di vivacità feconda. Il ragazzo fissa il volo di un uccello che scende in picchiata e risale poi con il becco pieno di un pesce, osservando la parabola perfetta di un volo esperto.  
L’autobus si immette nel traffico cittadino, persone che vanno e vengono da lavoro, gente che rende quella città tale. Qualcuno suona il clacson in modo molto nervoso e la signora sull’ultimo sedile è anche costretta a chiudere il finestrino nella speranza di avere un minimo di silenzio. C’è un frastuono assordante, che a Langa non reca particolare fastidio.  
Qualche fermata ancora e l’autobus si ferma poco distante dalla sua scuola.  
  
  
Nel chiacchiericcio dei suoi compagni, Langa sembra percepire la mancanza di qualcosa.  
Si alza in silenzio e prende con sé il sacchetto del pranzo, per poi uscire dall’aula completamente solo.  
La luce filtra in raggi obliqui, che illuminano le piastrelle verdi che calpesta a ogni passo in avanti. Una ragazza del terzo anno gli saltella di fianco, trattenendosi a stento dal correre verso il fidanzato all’altro capo del corridoio; c’è un via vai concitato presso le scale che portano alla mensa, ma il ragazzo scansa anche il gruppo del club sportivo, sentendoli a malapena parlottare a proposito di allenamenti e partite e palloni nuovi da comprare. Gradino dopo gradino, si lascia indietro ogni altro rumore e infine arriva all’ultima rampa, poco prima del terrazzo. Davanti a un cartello dai caratteri che non riconosce del tutto, gli sovviene la tentazione di oltrepassare quel confine taciuto, per sentire ancora l’aria fresca dell’esterno, condita con la solitudine e una riservatezza che potrebbe dare sollievo al suo cuore. Ma rimane al di qua del confine, senza la spinta per osare qualcosa di più.  
L’umidità rende il pavimento ancora più freddo e il corpo del giovane, appena ne appoggia il sedere sopra, viene scosso da alcuni piccoli brividi. Si mette con la spalla al muro, le gambe piegate che sorreggono sulle cosce il bento rigido. Riso e hamburger, in una strana mescolanza che gli impasta la bocca, gli occupa tutte le guance sottili.  
I ciuffi lunghi oscurano i contorni della sua vista quando muove appena la testa, nel gesto di raccogliere altro cibo dalle bacchette. Una stanchezza imprescindibile gli fa chiudere gli occhi a un morso lungo da masticare, che ha il sapore di verdure troppo cotte. Percepisce odore di muffa, ancora il rumore del vento all’esterno.  
A malapena sente di essere presente. Nella sua testa c’è un vuoto privo persino di immagini stantie ormai, la cui coscienza si aggrappa a gesti meccanici che sostengano la sopravvivenza basilare. Se solo riuscisse a sentire ancora la neve sotto i piedi, forse, una qualche parvenza di emozione tornerebbe a galla e quel tappo che comprime ogni sentimento sparirebbe, lasciando andare tutto il resto.  
Ma ancora una volta si alza in silenzio e in silenzio scende le scale, ascoltando per un poco il rimbombo dei propri stessi passi.  
Entrando nell’aula della lezione successiva, la situazione è sempre identica. Ci sono alcuni compagni che controllano i compiti assieme, qualcuno che sta finendo di mangiare il proprio snack e qualcun altro che parla di appuntamenti futuri con ragazzi e ragazze interessanti.  
Si ricorda, almeno pensa che sia così, che c’è qualcuno di interessante, e importante, anche per lui. Allora si volta a sinistra, verso la finestra a parete che si rivolge al cortile della scuola, e scorge le matite e le biro del proprio compagno di banco. Aspetta qualche secondo, prima di rendersi conto di star fissando un posto e una sedia vuoti – il suo compagno si siede al proprio posto e lo guarda, pieno di domande silenziose.  
Langa sospira sconsolato, deluso da qualcosa che non riesce neanche a comprendere; e poi si domanda attorno a quale nome la sua lingua sta cercando così disperatamente di arrotolarsi. Gli sfugge qualcosa.  
Il professore quindi entra dalla porta, appena prima che la campanella suoni. Tutti assieme, guidati dal capoclasse, eseguono il solito rituale di saluto, in quell’atto di reverenza che fatica a comprendere ma che, come ogni cosa, pare portare avanti la sua vita agli occhi degli altri.  
  
  
Calata la notte, Yokohama fa uscire uno spirito diverso che nella vivacità particolare delle città di mare e di terra diventa connubio ambivalente ma ricco di sfaccettature al tempo stesso. Brillano le stelle nel cielo a cui il vento leggero ha allontanato, ancora una volta, le nubi, mentre la Luna è sospesa a mezz’aria come una pietra preziosa, leggera ed eterna contemporaneamente.  
Langa allaccia il casco sotto il proprio mento prima di far partire il piccolo scooter. Zaino contro la schiena, l’accelerazione lo porta in avanti quasi con un balzo, per poi proseguire in maniera regolare sulla pavimentazione liscia della carreggiata.  
Il vento lo accompagna di nuovo, mitiga di un poco quella malinconia che gli appesantisce le spalle e preme sui polsi, per una velocità sempre maggiore – irriverente quasi, in un’isteria sottile che scalpita per emergere, senza più i freni di una morale ferrea.  
Ma il ragazzo è preso da altri pensieri e da altri dubbi, e quella sera ha deciso di seguire un’impressione che lo sta seguendo da troppo tempo ormai. Il meccanismo della sopravvivenza si è inceppato nel momento in cui ha razionalizzato di sentire qualcosa di storto, dentro di sè.  
Non è la mancanza di suo padre, che nel lutto si è portato via un pezzo di lui. Una mancanza più leggera eppure altrettanto significativa, che si concretizza ogni volta in un nome dimenticato e in un volto di cui non riesce ad afferrare bene i lineamenti.  
Forse un amico, forse un vicino: qualcuno che sicuramente ha visto più di una volta, da qualche parte, in qualche mondo.  
Il suo istinto guida lo scooter presso una strada secondaria, fatta di case basse con recinzioni di legno e pietra. Guarda in alto, con i capelli che si muovono al vento da tutte le parti, e c’è quella finestra che riesce a vedere un istante, già abbastanza. La conosce e non la conosce, vi immagina un viso dagli occhi accesi e dal sorriso splendente.  
Più in là, lo scooter intraprende una salita sconosciuta alla ragione: un sentiero di montagna che rimane al buio, oltre i fari accesi. Roccia e sassi fanno sobbalzare di tanto in tanto tutto il piccolo veicolo, così che Langa debba stringere le dita attorno al manubrio per tenere la presa salda.  
Sembra riconoscere quei boschi e quelle curve, quelle strane rocce lisce. Si ferma prima di arrivare alla cima, spegnendo il motore nel nulla; ci sono alcuni cartelli che intimano ai passanti ignari di non avvicinarsi troppo, in quanto zona proibita. Eppure, chiaramente qualcuno è passato da quelle parti di recente, e ben più di una persona. Lo si può notare dallo scompiglio di orme sul terreno e dalla disposizione del tutto, impronte umane lasciate ovunque.  
Langa guarda verso la discesa, e poi immagina la neve, il freddo e il gelo.  
Lui, con qualcun altro che irrompe nel silenzio placido della sua calma.  
Fa in tempo a sentire anche l’avvicinarsi di una macchina, per prendere lo scooter e nascondersi dietro un gruppo di rocce. La polizia perlustra pochi minuti prima di andarsene, senza prestare molta attenzione a cosa ci sia o cosa non ci sia.  
Quando di nuovo è tutto buio e silenzioso, Langa sospira e si siede meglio sul terreno, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Aspetterà lì per un po’, almeno qualche minuto per non farsi trovare subito.  
Analizza quel tepore che sente al petto, un’altra sensazione conosciuta solo a metà. Sospira di nuovo e socchiude gli occhi, lasciando che la mente vaghi un po’ su quell’accenno di sogno che sta vivendo; ancora e ancora, insegue un’immagine che a stento si fa vivida anche in quei luoghi.  
  
  
Un parchetto in riva al mare, un negozietto nascosto in una via secondaria, un chiosco di ramen, persino un ristorante italiano molto elegante, anche la vetrina di un fiorista scorbutico.  
Langa ha inseguito per giorni quella sensazione, senza sosta. Come seguire impronte superficiali in una bufera di neve, appena sembra apparire qualcosa ecco che subito scompare davanti ai suoi occhi, senza che riesca ad afferrarla davvero.  
Ha temuto che sia il terribile scherzo del suo dolore; così come gli amici immaginari servono ai bambini per guarire la solitudine che sentono nel profondo, così ha pensato che lo stesso possa forse fare il suo cervello, elaborando l’ombra di una presenza che in realtà non esiste davvero.  
Ma allora si domanda perché quei luoghi gli creano così tanta malinconia e perché il suo spirito continui a essere alla ricerca di una traccia di rosso, vivida e reale.  
Non può avere dubbi sull’esistenza di qualcosa di intangibile, una fede che lo collega davvero alla realtà.  
Quando si ferma davanti a delle macchinette con bibite e acqua, si riposa per qualche istante, affaticato nel corpo e nello spirito. Sente lo stomaco brontolare non poco, quindi decide di prendere anche qualcosa da mangiare, per sopperire al pranzo fatto velocemente in quel giorno di riposo dalle lezioni scolastiche.  
È in quel momento, quando si rialza tenendo tra le dita il suo panino dolce, che li vede in lontananza: due ragazzini sullo skate, impegnati in una gara di velocità. Dura pochi istanti, perché i due sfrecciano davvero veloci e sono già subito lontani. Langa ha solo il tempo di realizzare cosa stia accadendo e sbattere le palpebre due volte – lasciare andare il panino a terra, abbandonato, e ricordare il movimento preciso dei propri piedi.  
Non era uno snowboard, non scivolava sul terreno per inerzia ma attraverso delle piccole ruote, ancorate a terra dal suo peso. I salti, le giravolte, e anche le cadute e il dolore.  
Lui che lo guardava da lontano ma non troppo, sempre vicino. Lui, motivazione dell’inizio e del durante.  
Reki, quello è il suo nome, e lo chiama con un sussulto che sembra.  
-Reki.  
Lo chiama ancora diverse volte, fino a ritrovarsi a terra senza sapere perché. Basta quello, perché non ricorda ancora il suo volto nelle definizioni di un’identità precisa, eppure è così travolgente quella realtà, è davvero così illuminante.  
Reki, non si stanca più di dirlo.  
  
  
-Langa?  
Si sveglia a quel suono, all’improvviso, ritrovandosi in un ambiente che a stento riconosce nei primi secondi – e poi, tutto ha la connotazione dell’amore.  
Si alza lento sul materasso di quel letto matrimoniale, guardando nella direzione da cui è provenuta quella voce così piena d’entusiasmo. L’uomo con i capelli rossi si sporge ancora oltre lo stipite della porta, rivolgendogli un sorriso larghissimo.  
È proprio lui.  
-Reki…  
-Che succede, Langa? Sei ancora addormentato?  
Una punta di preoccupazione appena, a vederlo ancora meno reattivo del solito. Ma questo gli fornisce la scusa perfetta per avvicinarsi e far finta di controllare come stia; entra nella camera, quindi, e fa qualche passo verso di lui.  
Langa trattiene persino il respiro alla vista di quei suoi occhi, colpiti dai raggi del sole che filtrano dalla finestra. Spettinato e poco vestito, gli offre un altro sorriso.  
-Ah! Ma ti ho preparato la colazione! Sai? Del pesce e riso!  
Langa non reagisce ancora, ed è bellissimo vedere il cambio di espressione di lui – che interpreta il suo silenzio in modo fantasioso, forse pregno di un sottinteso che lo ha abituato alle sue parole taciute, alle impressioni del viso inespressivo. C’è una tale premura e un tale affetto, che persino l’imbarazzo diventa commovente.  
-S-so che non sono le tue cose preferite, m-ma questa volta ho cotto il pesce molto bene! Davvero! E poi, ho comprato anche qualche dolce per dopo!  
Langa si guarda attorno e riscopre la loro casa. I mobili, i vestiti, il profumo. Reki c’è ovunque, amalgamato a quello che è lui oltre i trent’anni.  
La sua cartelletta di lavoro messa sulla scrivania, la divisa da ufficio di lui appena più in là. I prototipi degli skate nuovi da proporre all’azienda, i fogli con i progetti messi un po’ ovunque.  
E poi, quella finestra che si affaccia direttamente sul mare: si ricorda di essere stato lui a insistere a prendere quella casa, proprio perché adorava andare in spiaggia a camminare con lui, mano nella mano, durante le sere dove nessuno poteva vederli.  
Si riscuote dai propri pensieri quando sente un peso abbassare il materasso, poco distate da dove si trova lui. Reki è troppo vicino, ora.  
-Langa?  
No, Reki non è mai troppo vicino.  
Langa socchiude gli occhi, perché ha paura che se ora li chiudesse completamente poi lui sparirebbe ancora per sempre, e non vuole perderlo di vista; piano, appoggia la fronte contro la sua e respira il suo odore, perché ogni impressione diventi ancora più reale. L’altro gli prende la mano e intreccia le dita con le sue, deve avere intuito che quella mattina è un po’ diversa dalle altre.  
Persino un bacio, uno piccolo e leggero. Un abbraccio che gli stringe le spalle, il contatto dei loro corpi nella maniera più genuina e gentile possibile. Langa si domanda come sia possibile esplodere d’amore per dei gesti così piccoli e così significativi allo stesso tempo. Persino sentire i piccoli graffi della barba sul mento di lui è qualcosa che gli piace, così come la sensazione dei capelli morbidi tra le dita, quando glieli accarezza.  
Quel brutto sogno – quel mondo dove Reki non esiste – se n’è andato assieme alla notte, lasciando invece spazio a un giorno così luminoso e perfetto.  
L’uomo con i capelli rossi tenta di separarsi da lui, perché il loro tempo non è illimitato e se vuole uscire di casa per arrivare in tempo a lavoro deve fare le cose con una certa velocità, ma Langa non lo lascia ancora andare e vuole davvero, davvero rimanere aggrappato a lui. Ridacchia, ridacchia anche l’altro.  
-Forza, andiamo a mangiare. Altrimenti si raffredda, ed è veramente orrendo!  
Reki gli tiene ancora la mano, lo fa alzare tirandolo di peso e gli avvicina le ciabatte con i piedi, perché non prenda troppo freddo camminando scalzo sul pavimento. La vista di una tavola apparecchiata per due, l’uno accanto all’altro, gli fa bene all’animo, e la ritrova ancora nella memoria come abitudine.  
È sempre stato così in quel suo universo, d’altronde.  
Pancake su un piattino, ricoperti di burro ormai sciolto. Un angolo cottura piccolino per un salotto altrettanto discreto, in un disordine vivace come le loro vite intrecciate.  
E Reki, sempre Reki.  
Lo amava davvero.  
  
  
Suona la sveglia e Langa apre subito gli occhi, in un buio artificiale che inghiotte ogni forma e ogni colore. La sensazione di morbidezza e calore lo avvolge come le coperte, gravità sostenuta dal materasso alto.  
Impiega qualche secondo a realizzare dove si trovi. Quando muove la gamba, si rende conto della limitatezza di un letto singolo; un lampadario diverso, un comodino diverso, persino un tappeto diverso – eppure, è tutto uguale a prima.  
Sua madre lo chiama dalla cucina, perché la colazione è pronta e lui deve prepararsi ad andare a scuola.  
Langa si ferma qualche istante, seduto sopra il proprio materasso e con le coperte abbassate, avvolte solo attorno alle gambe snelle.  
In quella realtà, non esiste alcun Reki.  
Non per lui né per nessun altro, non esiste davvero alcun Reki.  
Che il destino infame abbia deciso di fargli vedere un altro mondo per qualche istante appena, dove la sua anima gemella era giustamente al suo fianco, lo trova assolutamente crudele. Piange, prima che le impressioni di quel sogno carissimo spariscano di nuovo e lui si ritrovi, di nuovo, soltanto con un nome sulla lingua ma nessuna esperienza, nessun calore, nessun amore vero con cui consolare il proprio animo afflitto.  
E il volto di Reki sparisce dalla sua memoria ogni secondo di più, lasciandolo ancora una volta solo, in un mondo che è suo, ma non sarà mai loro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ho preso ispirazione dalla canzone di Renga da due strofe in particolare, ovvero “Gente che taglia le ombre / Mentre il traffico ancora riempie / Spazi immensi di solitudine / Questa volta ho come l’impressione / Che la speranza abbia cambiato umore.” E anche “Come sempre mi dimentico / Dimentico di te / Sempre mi dimentico / Ma poi io ti ritrovo / Sempre se mi guardo / E intorno non c’è niente / Sei lo stupore atteso, un desiderio / La verità in un mondo immaginario”. Quindi insomma questa fic sarà estremamente triste e malinconica sì esatto.  
> Il titolo della fic è una ripresa della canzone con lo stesso titolo “Faded” di Alan Walker, che anche quella mi sembrava abbastanza in linea col tutto, in generale.  
> Quindi insomma, quello che ho scritto è per la maggior parte una Soulmate!AU dove Reki non esiste e Langa sente la mancanza della propria Soulmate, che invece esiste in un altro universo (la penultima scena, per intenderci, che lui vive come una sorta di sogno). So di essere stata cattiva ma ehy, capita (.) (non uccidetemi pls)  
> Spero sia stata una buona lettura! Grazie di aver letto in ogni caso!


End file.
